Referring to FIG. 1, a number of programmable logic devices (PLDs) are shown. A PLD can include field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) 10 and platform (or structured) application specific integrated circuits (platform ASICs) 12. For performance reasons, FPGAs implementations run with a higher supply voltage (i.e., VDD1) than the ASIC (i.e., VDD2<VDD1) for a particular process node. Since the FPGA 10 runs with a higher voltage, applications using the FPGA 10 have higher power consumption and need better heat dissipation capabilities. Although the platform ASIC 12 can be configured to physically fit in the same socket as the FPGA 10, conventional ASICs are not normally “drop in”compatible due to the power supply voltage mismatch.
It would be desirable to implement a method and/or apparatus for distributed relocatable voltage regulators that allow replacement of an existing FPGA with a platform ASIC without implementing external parts or other board level modifications.